Until the End
by teito13
Summary: Allen and Kanda have been a secret couple for three years, but all that is about to change with a child thrown into the mix. And why are the Noah so fixated on the child? Yullen NOT Mpreg
1. prologue

**Until the End**

**Prologue**

**~Martel~**

The cold night was still as Allen sat on the steps of the ampitheater, his knees drawn up to his chest. Tears ran down his face as he listened to Lala's song and then: silence. The tears came harder now.

A few minutes later he heard Kanda approch.

'_Oh God. I can't let him see me cry. Got to get in control.'_

Kanda sat down beside him and Allen felt the familiar current running between them. It had always been there... ever since Kanda had first pointed mugen in his face and their eyes met. That was when he had first felt the current and he was sure Kanda felt it too. Ever since that first meeting it had stayed; thoughout every fight and silent train ride. Allen knew what this current was, but he had more important things to worry about right now.

As Allen thought about all this the silence was broken by Kanda.

"Che. Why are you crying, Moyashi?," he asked.

Allen glared through teary eyes. "Because it's so sad BaKanda! And my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N!," he angrily retorted.

Kanda sighed. _'This kid is gonna be impossible.'_

"Listen Moyashi," he said, "Did Lala and Gouzol look sad?"

"No," Allen answered petulantly, "But that's because they loved each other."

'_Wow the Moyashi's a genius.'_

"Exactly, so why are you ruining their moment with tears and a runny nose? It's not manly," Kanda said.

'_Unmanly?!'_

Allen exploded. "Why do you care so much? What does it matter to you wheather my crying is manly or not!," he yelled.

'_... Moyashi's snapped. sigh. alright Kanda gird your loins, because this could go badly.'_

Kanda took a deep breath and said quietly, "Because it hurts to see you sad."

'_Shit. I sound like a fucking woman. Dammit. Maybe he'll take it the wrong way. Che. The Moyashi's certainly dense enough.'_

"Kanda?" The softly spoken word broke his train of thought as he locked eyes with Allen's.

To Allen, Kanda's eyes told everything and the current that ran between them intensified, bringing a fresh wave of tears to his eyes.

"Do you mean it?," he asked quietly.

"Che. Come here." And he pulled Allen's head to his chest. Kanda weaved his hand through the young exorcist's soft hair and laid his cheek against it. Allen wrapped his small arms around Kanda's back, clutching his jacket, and sobbed harder.

"Why are you crying _now_?," Kanda asked, exassperated.

Allen studdered, "B-But you said..."

"I know what I said!," Kanda cut in, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Just... just calm down, alright? I'm here. I'll _always_ be here beside you."

"Promise?," Allen whispered, looking up at him.

"Promise," Kanda answered, kissing the teen's forehead and looking at the stars.


	2. Chapter 1

**Until the End**

**Chapter one**

**~Four years later~**

"MOYASHI!!!!!!!!!" The scream rang out throughout the entire Black Order Headquarters. Lavi, Miranda, and Leenalee stared as Allen ran out of the the dining hall, laughing hysterically. A few seconds later, a dripping wet and furious Kanda ran out, mugen unsheathed and in hot pursuit. They could hear him breaking everything in sight as he chased the white-haired exorcist.

"They're getting an early start on the killing today aren't they?," Lavi said.

"Yes. Nii-san's not gonna be happy when he hears about this. You'd think he'd get used to it after all this time," Leenalee added.

"Y-You don't think they'll actually kill each other this time, do you? K-Kanda-san looked really angry this time," Miranda stuttered.

The three exorcists looked at each other and shrugged. It was entirely possible that they could be holding a funeral this time, but then again who really wanted to get in between Kanda and Allen when they were in black mode. It had been four years since Allen came to headquarters and they hadn't killed each other yet, so there was always hope.

.~*~.

'_Oh shit he looks pissed! maybe the water was too much? oh well I'll find out in 20 seconds anyways.'_

Allen ran into his room gasping for breath. Seconds later Kanda skidded in and bolted the door. Allen noticed that, that could be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Moyashi, why did you pour a bucket full of water onto my head?," Kanda asked, sheathing mugen.

'_Mugen is gone, so there's hope.'_

Allen smirked, "Well you looked so hot, I figured you needed a cool down. And you were practically raping me with your eyes."

Kanda blinked. _'Well it's not like I can deny it, I was.' _

He leered at his lover said, "Clothes off now, Moyashi"

.~*~.

"Y-Yuu! more!" Allen's back was pressed against the cold stone wall as Kanda slowly sucked his hard nipples, grinding his hips into Allen's. Allen pulled Kanda's face to his and hungrily kissed him. Their tongues intertwined and both men moaned.

Kanda had just come back from a month long mission, so his bad mood earlier that morning could be contributed to that and lack of sex. Now with Allen naked in front of him, he didn't know how long he could last.

"Moyashi, I can't take anymore of this damn foreplay. I need you now!"

A shiver ran through Allen and he slowly sucked on Kanda's fingers, biting the tips. Kanda moaned.

'_Damn I missed the Moyashi. If I get sent out again, I might actually kill someone.'_

Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's mouth and slowly pushed one into his tight entrance.

"Oh my God!," Allen gasped, "It feels so good!"

'_He's been gone a month and I'm about to come from just a finger. Jeez I've lost all control.'_

Kanda slowly pushed a second finger in, scissoring them to widen Allen's entrance. Allen reached down and grabbed his lovers throbbing member, pumping it and causing pre-cum to lubricate it. They kissed again, the passion and lust almost doing them both in.

"Are you ready?," Kanda asked.

"Yes. Just put it in already! I'm about to come," Allen panted.

Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's hips as he lifted him and pushed himself into Allen.

"Ahhhh!!! Yuu! Move!!" At the sound of his name being called, Kanda pulled himself almost all the way out and slammed back in again, hitting Allen's prostate. The teen screamed as Kanda hit that sweet spot over and over again.

"Moyashi! I'm coming!"

"M-Me too!! AHHHH!!!!" As Allen came, his tight wall sqeezed Kanda and his seed spurted inside of Allen.

Both boys stood there panting not ready to sever their connection after so long.

"Yuu, I love you and welcome home."

"I love you too, Moyashi." Kanda leaned down to kiss the flushed lips...

_Knock. Knock_ "Walker-dono? Are you in there?," the voice came from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! thank you all so much for the reveiws! *hugs*

anyway this is my first fanfic and that last ch was my first lemon *gasp*

so I tried writing this in the 1st ch but it didn't show up so i'm writing this now.

this is yaoi (as you have already figured out), if you don't like it, then stop wasting your time and mine with pointless reveiws and stop reading.

also this fic is rated M for lemons, language, and eventual torture, so you've been warned!

other than that I only own vol 1 of DGM and enjoy the story! :)

******************************************************************************

Until the End

Chapter 2

_recap: Knock. Knock. "Walker-dono, are you in there?"_

Allen and Kanda froze.

'_Shit. Are we caught? ... Well it was bound to happen sometime.'_

The knocking came again. "Hello? Walker-dono?" The finder tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. He bagan to panic and started to bang on the door. "Walker-dono! Walker-dono! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes. I'm here! I was just sleeping. What do you want?," Allen shouted through the door, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Oh well good," the finder said in relief. He almost started to believe that Kanda had actually killed the boy this time.

"_Well_?," Allen asked, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Oh, uhhh. Yes, yes. Komui-sama would like to see you in his office right away," he stumbled, before making a quick escape after hearing something break and a loud curse.

"I'm gonna kill him! Don't try to stop me! He's a dead man!," Kanda shouted, starting toward the door. Allen grabbed onto his arm and tried to stop him. After a few seconds of stuggling, he gave up and shouted, "KANDA!"

"What!," Kanda said, red faced with anger.

"Pants," Allen said simply, looking down.

Kanda looked down, blushing. "Oh right. Pants. I forgot," he mumbled.

"Are you done now?, Allen asked, hands on hips.

"Yes. Sorry. Umm, I think I'll train for a bit... work out anger and such," Kanda said.

Allen sighed. "I think that would be best. I'll meet you there after the meeting and tell you about it," he said, knowing that no one ever dared to go in the training room when Kanda was there.

.~*~.

"You wanted to see me, Komui-san?," Allen asked as he peered into the paper filled room.

"Ah, Allen-kun! Yes come sit down," Komui said, looking very pleased to get out of doing work. On his desk there was a large box and Allen was pretty sure he knew what was in it. Komui saw Allen looking at the box and opened it, comfirming Allen's suspicsions. Inside was a brand new general's coat, the gold buttons gleaming in the light.

Allen smirked. _'I knew it. It's about time. I'm gonna miss Kanda though. He'll certainly be pissed... and happy.'_

Komui smiled and said, "Congratulations, General Walker. I know that you have been expecting this for some years, so this is not the only reason I called you in here."

Allen blinked. "It's not?" He wondered what else Komui could possibly want.

"No," Komui said, "Now, as you know, over the past few years the Millenium Earl has been targeting generals, so you must have an escort. Unfortunalty, the only exorcist capable of this is Kanda."

'_Oh my God! Yes! Ok, ok calm down. Your not supposed to be happy about this.'_

Allen glared. "Why him? I thought he was assigned to General Tiedoll. Why not have Leenalee or Lavi accompany me?"

"NO!!! Not my beloved Leenalee!," Komui shrieked, "I mean Leenalee is needed to carry out missons and Lavi has his work as bookman's apprentice. As for General Tiedoll, well you know how he is and with Kanda's temper... We can't lose another General. Alright now that we have that settled, you and Kanda will leave tomorrow. You may leave."

Allen walked out of the office barely containing his excitement.

'_I'm so glad that I didn't let Kanda kill him!'_

******************************************************************************

So there you go!Allen's a general at 18 and he gets to travel around with his boyfriend Kanda. fufufufu poor Komui, worrying about his sister for nothing.

In the next chapter you get to see Allen and Kanda on their travles and the introduction of my first OC!

please review! *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 3

Hi all ^^ new chapter, so enjoy!

ah right when their alone allen does call kanda by his first name and kanda's moyashi is more possessive and lover-like. kinda obvious but i'm sure someone won't get it. :)

oh right when i wrote this i forgot about the ark, so it won't be making an appearance.

******************************************************************************

**Until the End**

**Chapter 3**

**Underground Dock**

"ALLEN-KUNNN!!!!," Leenalee shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving today! I thought we were closer than that!," she sobbed.

Allen rolled his eyes. This happened every time he left for a mission and he just knew that Kanda was white-knuckling mugen.

"Look, Leenalee. I didn't have time to tell you because Kanda and I had to... uh come to terms with this. You know how we think of each other," Allen lamely said, prying her arms off of him.

"NO!," she cried, redoubling her grip, "Your going to disappear just like General Cross and then be forcefully dragged back!"

'_Urk'_ Allen's eye began twitching at the mention of his late master.

"We need to leave, so get your hands off the Moyashi," Kanda said. The tone of his spoke of his vexation and... _possessiveness?... _and Leenalee quickly let go of Allen.

"Well Allen-kun, I'll really miss you, so come back often to see me," she said before running up the stairs to the main floor of the Order.

Allen climbed into the boat across from Kanda. "Thanks," he said.

"That girl is getting too bold. Ever since the incident with the Ark, she's jumped you whenever her brother's not around," Kanda said, a vein popping in his forehead. They _had _been hiding their relationship, so he couldn't blame her for thinking Allen was available.

'_But still he hasn't shown any interest in her, because he has me!'_

Allen's eye's softened. "Yuu, don't be jealous. You know me better than anyone and you know that I see Leenalee as a sister," Allen sighed, "I don't know maybe when we get back we should come clean."

"What about the Earl?," Kanda asked. What the Millennium Earl would do with the knowledge of their relationship had been their biggest fear.

Allen shrugged. "He already tried using everyone against everyone. Hell, Rhoade tried using Lavi to kill me, so I don't see the point of trying to hide it anymore."

Kanda nodded his head in agreement and then smirked. "Just imagine the look on everyone's face when we come back and stop pretending to hate each other. They'll all try to figure out what happened when we were away," he said.

"Yeah I can imagine Lavi's face looking like he just got hit on the head with his hammer," Allen laughed.

'_Leenalee will be pissed, thinking that Kanda stole me from her.'_

As if reading his thoughts Kanda said, "Leenalee mistook your kindness as something more than it is. It's her own fault for deluding herself, so she has no right to be pissed at either of us. Besides if it bothers her that much, I _did _capture you first."

"I know, but I don't want to lose her as a friend," Allen sighed.

"You won't," Kanda promised.

.~*~.

**Ireland**

"Yuu, Yuu, Yuu!," Allen cried bouncing back to his boyfriend, clutching some kind of green plant.

"What is that?," Kanda asked, suspiciously. He couldn't help but remember the poison oak in America.

"It's nothing bad. It's a four leaf clover. It's a good luck charm! I bet we're gonna find an accommodator soon," Allen said, grabbing Kanda's hand as they continued to walk toward the next town.

'_I just hope if we do, we don't run into any akuma.' _

Just as Kanda thought this, Allen's left eye activated and they heard explosions from the town just ahead of them.

Allen and Kanda both looked at each other before sprinting into the town activating their innocence. When they reached the town center, they saw that it was filled with akuma.

"Fuck. Was this whole town just akuma?! With this amount there has to be an innocence fragment around here!," Kanda yelled, stabbing mugen through a level one.

"You'd think so," Allen shouted back, destroying five level ones with cross grave, "but no finders have been dispatched to this area, so how did the Earl get a jump on this without there being any abnormal incidents?"

"Don't know! Guess we'll figure it out when we get rid of these things. Luckily they're all level ones," Kanda responded.

Kanda and Allen continued destroying the akuma for an hour. Finally, they both ran their innocence through the last one. They both collapsed against each other and sat in the middle of the street.

"I-I c-can't remember the last time I've seen so many in one place," Kanda panted. Allen could only nod in agreement. They continued to sit for a few minutes regaining their breath. During this time, they began to hear a noise coming from an overturned cart a few feet from them.

"I think it's someone crying," Allen said, getting up to see into the shadows of the cart.

"Be careful," Kanda warned, "It could be another akuma." Allen raised his hand, indicating he had heard the warning, and bent down in front of the cart. Beneath it he saw a child that was about four or five years old.

The child looked up as he heard someone stop in front of his hiding place. In front of him was a person with spiky hair and a big claw. He was scarier than any of the monsters that were here before.

"NOOOO!!! Stay away! I don't want too!," he shrieked, his eyes glowing green. Allen watched as the boy's tears began to lift of his face and float in the air.

'_Oh my God!' _

Allen quickly deactivated crown clown. "Whoa, whoa, kid. Calm down! I'm human, the monsters are all gone," he said trying to calm the child.

The boy's tears slowed as he saw kind eyes and a kind face in front of him. "R-Really?," he sniffed, his eyes beginning to lose their glow.

Allen nodded and held out his hand to the boy, who took it. As he stepped out into the sun, Allen saw that he had a mop of wavy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He walked with the boy back over to Kanda. The boy hid behind Allen as he caught sight of the Japanese man.

"What's with the kid?," he asked, watching a pair of blue orbs blink at him.

"An accommodator," Allen answered, giving Kanda a look that said that no more questions where to be asked about this at the moment. He sat down next to Kanda and the boy, deciding that Kanda was nice too, squeezed down between them.

"So," Kanda said, "first thing's first. What's your name, kid?"

"My name's Lyric O'Grady and I'm five," he said, cheering up a bit as he spoke.

"Lyric's an interesting name. How did you get it?," Allen asked.

"My mommy and daddy liked music,... but they, they turned into those scary m-monsters and tried to hurt m-me," Lyric stuttered beginning to cry at the thought of his parents. Allen wrapped his arms around him, slowly rocking back and forth and stroking the boy's hair. He looked over the boy's head at his lover with pleading eyes. The boy was too young to join the Black Order, but they couldn't just leave him there.

Kanda rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, fine! We'll look after him!"

.~*~.

**An Inn**

Allen sighed. It had been a long day.

They had spent the rest of the day walking the six miles to the next town. After about ten minutes Lyric had demanded that Kanda carry him. The boy had taken a liking to him and had promptly fallen asleep. Allen couldn't help but think how cute they looked.

During his musings, Kanda came up behind and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. Allen leaned back against him enjoying the feel of his comforting arms.

"What's wrong, Moyahsi?," he asked. The teen had been watching Lyric sleep, with a frown on his face.

"We can't let the Order have him. He's too young to be doing this," Allen said, his eyes beginning to water at the thought of the boy's fate. No exorcist would wish their lot in life on anyone, especially on one with so much more life to live.

"Of course he is," Kanda said, "Don't worry, we'll go back to Headquarters after we train him to control his innocence. And since no one knows about this, we can wait till he's ready, go back out and say that it turns out the boy we found is actually an accommodator, much to our surprise. Until then, we'll protect him."

"Yuu," Allen whispered, turning around in his arms. He leaned up and sweetly kissed Kanda on the lips. Smiling he said, "You already sound like his father."

"Che. Laugh it up, mama."

******************************************************************************

ok there you go! whew that was one long chapter!

Awww Kanda got all jealous. For all you Leenalee fans, sorry but i don't care for her much so you've been warned.

So what do you guys think of Lyric? please review!

~maddie~


	5. Chapter 4

**hello all... not much to say except that this chapter might not be very good**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own it! why'd you bring it up?! *cries***

******************************************************************************

**Until the End**

**Chapter four**

Over the next month, the new "family" made their way across Ireland, to Dublin Harbor. Lyric became more out going and more of a handful. He took the explanation about the Earl, Noahs, and akuma in a way only a child could... blind acceptance. It made perfect sense that these things should exist, after all he had seen them.

During this time Allen and Kanda drilled him constantly, until he could control his innocence with conscious thought and not just emotions. Because of this Allen and Kanda felt it was safe to take him back to the Order, but they had warned Lyric to never allow anyone to know he was an accommodator.

**~Dublin~**

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

'_Huh? Did we get on the ship already?' _Allen thought groggily.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Wake up! You promised we could go to the festival!," Lyric shouted, jumping on the bed.

'_Ugh. Why did Yuu have to teach him Japanese!'_

"Baka Chibi! Stop jumping on the bed!," Kanda growled. His wild and sleep mussed hair intensified his glare. At this sight, Lyric quickly jumped off the bed with a squeak of fear.

"Yuu," Allen yawned, running a hand through his hair, "Stop scaring him. Jeez he's just doing what kids do."

Kanda blushed. "But I was having a _really_ good dream, and the kid ruined it," Kanda practically whined.

Allen snorted. "Wow Yuu. Really? We'll be back at HQ at the end of the week. I think you can control yourself till then. Hmm?"

Kanda mumbled something that sounded like "it's still early."

"It's seven," Allen said, "You usually wake up at four to meditate, so get up. The ship leaves at noon and we promised Lyre that he could see some of the festival."

Lyric let out a whoop and dragged his parents out of bed, shouting, "Let's go!"

.~*~.

"Sugoi!," Lyric said, his eyes as big as saucers. He began running from booth to booth and looking at the various games, food, and wares.

"Lyre!," Allen shouted, "Don't wander too far. We have to be at the dock in an hour!"

Lyric barely heard the warning as he came to a fortune teller's booth. The girl inside it looked to be about fourteen and had spiky blue hair.

"Hello little boy. Would you like me to read your fortune?," she asked, sweetly.

"Ah sure."

The girl took out a deck of tarot cards and began to shuffle and deal them. Inspecting the cards she said, "My, my you have an interesting future."

"What do you mean?," Lyric asked leaning over the cards.

"You have been through a great tragedy, but you have also found great joys. A home and a family, but it will not last. You will lose everything." At this last statement the girl smiled sadistically.

"Uhh, I think I hear my Kaa-san calling me," Lyric said, unnerved. He ran back to where his parents were waiting for him.

The girl watched him go, the sadistic smile still on her face, as her skin turned gray and a row of crosses appeared on her forehead.

"Fufufu. I can't wait to play with you again, Allen, and your new little family," Rhode laughed.

******************************************************************************

**oh noes!!! What do the Noahs have planned?**

**sorry this chapter is so short, so to make up for it i shall give you a double chapter! yay!**

**and yes I am aware that Kanda is a bit OOC. I did this on purpose, because it was the only was to make the story work. besides in this story K and A never really hated each other, they just acted like it for the benefit of everyone else. My story, my rules. :)**

**Whew, hopefully that's the end of that. Till next time.**

**~maddie~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay for double posts! **

**Quick question... should Kanda keep calling Lyric Baka chibi, like he calls Allen Moyashi or should I come up with something else?**

**Anyway, just to warn you Lenalee lovers, she is a **_**real **_**bitch in this chapter.**

**Oh and Lyric is a parasitic type, that controls water, just in case i was too subtle. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* no, I don't. but thanks for making me depressed.**

******************************************************************************

**Until the End**

**Chapter five**

"Why are we taking the Ark to HQ?," Lyric asked as Allen called down the portal.

"Because," Kanda answered, "Ever since the Noah broke in to HQ and tried to steal the Akuma Plant, the Order decided to make the location of the new HQ a secret. You can only get to it through the Ark."

"Wow, it's pretty," Lyric said, as they walked into the interior of the Ark.

Allen smiled. "Yes it is... but I don't see the door to HQ."

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand to stop him from going the wrong way. "Of course you don't. Listen kid, Kaa-san here has the worst sense of direction, except when it comes to food. So if you want to get anywhere other than the canteen, don't follow his advice."

Lyric giggled and Allen pretended to be angry. He smacked Kanda on the back of the head. "It's not that bad, Yuu. I've gotten alot better. I can find my room, _your_ room, and Komui's office."

"Ok, so your up to four rooms, out of the hundreds in HQ," Kanda smirked.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san! I won't let you get lost," Lyric said. The three of them walked out of the Ark and into HQ. "It's kinda dark."

Kanda patted him on the head. "You'll get used to it, kid."

"Tou-san, can we get some food? I'm hungry."

"YES! Everyone follow me!," Allen crowed.

"This is all your fault, Moyashi."

.~*~.

They walked into the canteen. The sight of the infamous rivals calmly walking together, stunned the entire room into silence. They were so focused on them, that no one noticed the small boy clinging to the back of the two exorcists' coats.

The small group made their way to Jerry to order their food. The room was stunned even more as Kanda allowed Allen to order his mass of food before he ordered for himself. Usually Mugen would be drawn and pointed centimeters from the young general's eye.

What had happened in their months together? Did Allen's new position draw out some hidden respect in Kanda? Or was this just the calm before the storm?.... Most assumed the latter.

"So Kanda-kun!," Jerry said, in his usual cheery voice, barely concealing his own stun, "The usual order od soba?" When he received no answer, he noticed that Kanda seemed to be speaking to an unseen person.

'_Maybe he's finally snapped?'_

"Two orders actually," Kanda finally said.

"Ehhh?! Two? Are you sure?," Jerry asked incredulously.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kanda hissed.

Jerry let out a small squeak of fear and busied himself in the kitchen. Allen's giggle was heard throughout the silent room.

What is going on? Why isn't Allen dead?... Wait.... Is that a-a kid?!

The finders and exorcists had finally noticed Lyric looking around the room, his arms wrapped around Allen's leg.

Jerry loaded up Allen's food onto a cart and began to hand Kanda his soba.

"I'll take those," Allen said grabbing the soba out of Jerry's hands, "Lyre, you need to let go of my leg."

Lyric just shook his head and gripped tighter. Allen sighed and gave a pleading look to Kanda, who picked up the boy and held him in his arms.

This little "family' scene was just too much. Several finders... and Miranda passed out as the group sat at an empty table. Lavi's mouth gaped open in shock as he held an unconscious Miranda in his arms.

'_No way, I must be thinking too much, There's just no way.'_

Lenalee looked just as Allen predicted: pissed.

'_How dare Allen-kun ignore me! I'm getting to the bottom of this!' _She ignored Lavi's questions as she got up from their table and approached Allen and Kanda's.

Kanda saw her coming towards them. "Moyashi, here comes the welcoming committee. Are you ready for this?"

Allen nodded. "Yes, it's time we stopped hiding what we are."

"Allen-kun! What's going on?," Lenalee said, stopping in front of them, "And why do you have a kid with you?"

Allen sighed, she wasn't going to play nice apparently. Kanda looked ready to slice her up. Allen placed his hand on Kanda's knee underneath the table, telling him to stay calm.

"Lenalee," Allen began, ignoring the rude tone of her voice, "It's exactly what it looks like. His name is Lyric and his family was killed by akuma. I didn't feel right leaving him alone, so Yuu and I-"

"YUU!," Lenalee shrieked, causing a few more finders to faint, "You call Kanda-kun by his first name, now?! He let's you?!"

"Lenalee, please. Calm down and let us explain," Allen pleaded.

"What! Let you explain what a cute little family you've become! What are you? A pair of fags?!," Lenalee sneered.

At this Kanda and Lyric leapt up. Allen quickly grabbed Lyric, covering his glowing eyes. Kanda gripped Mugen, his face bright red in anger.

In a deadly, quiet voice he said, "Never, say that in front of us again. I stayed silent while Moyashi tried to explain, because he cares for you so much, but you have gone too far. So I'm taking matters into my own hands. _Allen _is _mine _and _I _am _his_. Get it? Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to finish eating." And with that he sat back down, turned his back on her, and resumed eating.

"Allen-kun, you lied to me, you fucking bastard!" Lenalee ran out of the room.

"We should've told everyone sooner," Allen whispered, beginning to cry. They ate in silence for a few minutes before two bodies plopped down at their table.

"Wow! I never would've guessed this would happen when komui-san shoved you together. Don't worry about Lenalee. She's just shocked that her precious Allen-kun is batting for the other team now," Lavi said. Miranda sat next to him, still looking a little stunned.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san were together waaay before they found me," Lyric piped up.

"WHAAATT!," Lavi and Miranda screamed.

Kanda and Allen blushed. "Shut up!," they hissed.

"So, how long has this been going on, then?," Miranda asked.

"Since Martel, so Yuu and I have three years on you two," Allen said.

"Wow four years and no one noticed.... wait three years on us?," Lavi paused, thinking, "... How did you find out!"

Kanda smirked. "Well, you guys are kinda obvious. Everyone knows, we just pretend not to... to be nice."

"Oh gee thanks," Lavi said, throwing, his hands in the air.

Miranda ignored him and turned to Lyric. "So, your name's Lyric?"

"Yep, but Kaa-san and Tou-san call me Lyre."

Lavi started laughing. "Haha. Kaa-san, tou-san! Oh man!"

"Shut it Usagi, I can still cut you up," Kanda spat.

"Oh Yuu! I'm so scared! EEK!" Kanda leapt over the table and began chasing Lavi around the canteen.

Allen, watching them, said to Miranda, "I'm glad some people still treat us the same."

"Well if you guys have been together for four years, then technically you are the same, we've just been let in on the secret."

******************************************************************************

**So there you go... sorry about the crappiness of these last two chapters. I had a bit of writer's block.**

**Just a heads up, I'm probably gonna be MIA for a while, because I have a shit load of tests this week and prom on Saturday. I'll update as soon as possible. I love all my lovely readers! *hugs and cookies* ^_^**

**~maddie~**


	7. Chapter 6

Hello I'm back! I know you guys are excited for Until the End to come back from hiatus! So without further ado:

***

Until the End

Chapter 7

The small-scale battle of exorcists versus finders had gone on for six weeks. The finders, and Lenalee, had dubbed themselves the Anti-Yullen League after Lavi pointed out that if Yuu and Allen were said really fast it sounded like Yullen. This caused Kanda to break Lavi's nose, because as he put it, "only the Moyashi is allowed to call me by my first name."

The basic battle strategy of The League was to act like a bunch of petty high schoolers. They performed the classics of name-calling, tripping, and the highly popular, point and laugh. Petty as it was, the fact that Lenalee was the ringleader made Allen run off in tears on more than one occasion. The finders annoyed Kanda and seeing his lover cry really pissed him off. So he was constantly followed by a black aura that the finders feared.

All in all the headquarters was not a pleasant place to live. Lyric figured that it was high time for it to end and he was cute enough to do it

.~*~.

Lyric was walking towards the training room for secret training with his parents when his opportunity came. Walking towards him was Lenalee and for once she wasn't surrounded by The League.

"Lenalee-san! Can I speak to you for a moment? Please?" He asked in his sweetest, most polite voice. Lenalee stopped and stared at the child that _they_ had brought back. She had to admit, he was cute and she loved cute things.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Why do you hate my Kaa-san?"

Lenalee paused at the blunt question. "I don't hate him. I'm just angry because he betrayed me."

"Then do you hate Tou-san?"

"No. Until this happened, I thought of him as a brother."

"Then why do you make Kaa-san cry? And Tou-san's scared that Kaa-san will leave him. I hear him talking to himself about it sometimes." Lyric's eyes welled up with tears when he said this.

"I-I didn't… well they hurt me first!"

"Kaa-san's sad. When we were coming here he told me how nice you were and how you'd be a nice auntie and spoil me rotten. But I don't want an auntie that makes my Kaa-san cry." With that punch to the emotional gut, Lyric stepped past her and began walking away. He couldn't resist one last hit, however.

"You're hurting Mari-san, too. He's really sad that he has to be against you."

As he disappeared around the corner, Lenalee was rooted to the spot. She had to hand it to the kid, he knew where to hit her where it hurt and now that he made her feel guilty, she just had to confront Allen and Kanda.

'_I know I should've done this in the first place, but I was so pissed! Besides I also want to know why the kid mention Mari-san.'_

.~*~.

The following day, after a night of fighting with herself, Lenalee stood in front of Allen and Kanda's quarters. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and Lenalee came face to face with "black Kanda." This was the first time she had ever seen look like such a mess, except for when he was injured. He was wearing a pair of sweats, his hair looked a flock of birds attacked it, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" He growled.

"Umm, gomen… well I assumed that you'd be awake already. I mean you usually are, so yeah…"

"Even if I was it's still to early for visitors."

"I-It's important. I need to speak to you and Allen-kun." Kanda looked like he was about to slam the door in her face, but a tired voice stopped him.

"Yuu, just let her in. We're already awake." Kanda swore quietly under his breath and opened the door wider to let Lenalee in.

Allen and Kanda had moved into one of the rooms reserved for Generals, so it was much larger than the standard exorcist room. It was filled with an odd combination of the men's belongings, from Kanda's lotus and "decorative" swords to Allen's creepy painting from his old room and his food hoards. Lenalee saw Allen sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing the same outfit as Kanda and the same disheveled look.

Lenalee sat in the chair next to the bed while Kanda took the space next to Allen. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to think of what had made them look so messy. Just as a blush was creeping up her face at the thought, she spotted Lyric curled up between the two men.

Allen noticing this said, "He doesn't usually sleep here. His room is Kanda's old one, but he had a night terror. We only just got him to sleep."

"Oh, I see. Night terror?" She questioned. This time Kanda answered.

"Yeah. We think it's of when we found him, but we're not sure. He never remembers when he finally snaps out of it, just shakes. It takes awhile to calm him down after these episodes." Kanda softly stroked the black hair peeking out of the blankets, as he said this.

"So what did you want to speak with us about so early in the morning?" Allen asked.

"Ah I wanted to ask about you." At the 'you' she indicated both Allen and Kanda. "Well about your relationship."

"Calmed down have we?" Kanda asked with a raised eyebrow, "So the interrigation begins."

"Yuu! Shut up and let her ask!"

Lenalee took a deep breath. "When did this relationship start?"

"Our first mission, Martel."

"But we were sexually attracted to one another since we first met."

"Yuu!"

"What? It's true and as much as she tries to hide it Lenalee's as big a hentai as Lavi." _Punch._

As Kanda rubbed his arm, Lenalee proceeded to her next question, while hiding her blush.

"Did you love each other?"

"No. At the time, it was just a crush."

"When did you figure out it was love?"

"God you're nosey!"

"Yuu, please!"

"Che."

"When I had to leave him behind in the ark."

"For me it was when I thought I was going to die after fight with that sweet-toothed Noah."

Lenalee nodded, taking in the information. "While we're at, do you want to know when we first had sex? It was when we got back to from the ark and…"

"Yuu! What the hell!"

"Che. She was thinking it."

"I don't care! That's none of her business!" _Punch._

"Ow."

Lenalee giggled. "Allen-kun's right. I don't want to know. One last question, Allen-kun, have you ever thought of me as anything more than a sister?"

"No."

Lenalee nodded. "I understand and I'm sorry to you both. I let my emotions get ahead of me and didn't think."

"We forgive you."

"Thank you." Lenalee was at the door before she remembered what else was on her mind. "What does Mari-san think of me?"

Both men sniggered and Kanda said, "Oh, he defiantly does _not_ see you as a sister."

"… Oh my God! Nii-san's going to kill him!" And with that Lenalee bolted out the door.

"Well that was easy," Kanda said.

"We in the Black Order are her family. It'll take something more than this for family to be torn apart. I'm glad she came around, but I fear the finders will never like you."

"Che. Like I care. Let's go to sleep." They got under the covers with Lyric snuggled between them. They didn't even notice when Lenalee snuck back in and took a picture of the sleeping family with a "kawaii."

***

Gotta love the bluntness of small children. If you're wondering what night terrors are, they're like the ultimate nightmare. You wake up screaming; not remembering anything, and sometimes might attack those trying to calm you down, because you don't recognize your surroundings. This can happen when people have experienced something violent.

Whew there it is! Now I know the whole forgiving thing was rushed, but it wasn't a major plot. It just served to add some tension. And for all of you that say, "Lyric is 5! Why is he using polite language?" It's because he's Irish and like the British, they put emphasis on respecting elders… Allen and Kanda (sometimes) use polite speech as well, so he picked it up from them. Make sense? Good! Don't forget to review and the next part of Broken will be coming soon!


End file.
